Depende de quien lo diga
by smile.in.love
Summary: Cuando no encuentras la salida el laberinto puede consumirte. Pero recuerda; siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a apostar por ti. No Holmescest


**DEPENDE DE QUIEN LO DIGA**

**Este fic es fruto de una idea de Momo y de mi caprichosa manía de no poder dejar de escribir.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**o.o.o**

Los hermanos Holmes pasaban las vacaciones de Navidad en la casa familiar como bien lo dictaba la madre y dueña de la casa. El resto del año, el hermano mayor estudiaba en el campus universitario al otro lado del país y el menor, aún adolescente, hacía lo propio lo suficientemente lejos de casa y de su hermano como para poder discurrir por la vida libremente. Una libertad adelantada concedida por el avance de curso conferido por el orientador del instituto y sus buenas notas, resultado en el test de inteligencia y tope de paciencia de acusadores anónimos a partes iguales.

Su nuevo estilo de vida implicaba, no obstante, lidiar con una soledad aún mayor a la que diariamente ya se enfrentaba. Y si la cotidianidad invitaba al humo del tabaco, compartir comedor, clases y habitación con hipócritas superfluos y descerebrados abría una puerta a la depresión y una ventana a algo más tangible.

Sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, Sherlock daba caladas profundas y pausadas a un cigarrillo. Mycroft tendría que estar ya en casa, pero los vuelos, casi desde que se inventaron, llegan con retraso. En cambio, el tren recorre el país sin desasosiego, dejando ir a la imaginación allí adonde lo desee. Y se retrasa bastante menos. Y cuando su mente se encontraba más allá del alcance de cualquiera vio llegar a la _oveja blanca_ por la ventana entreabierta. Desde abajo, le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida. Él, desde el primer piso, sólo le dedicó una mueca de amargura.

— Está abierto —decidió contestar el moreno tras unos minutos de golpes incesantes en la tabla. Mycroft empujó la puerta y en seguida se dio cuenta.

— ¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó llevándose la manga de la chaqueta a la nariz.

— Es mi pase a la felicidad —respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado un tanto extraña a los ojos de su hermano.

— Eso no es tabaco —clamó éste con asombro.

— Sigues siendo igual de sorpresivo —rio. ¿Qué es lo que te extraña tanto?

— De ti ya no me sorprende nada —bufó molesto.

— Ya vino el santo a darme la charla —gruñó dando una nueva calada. — No me apetece, gracias. Ya pasé esa fase yo solo —exclamó a través de círculos de humo perfectos.

— Yo no soy quién...

— Pues eso —dijo invitándole a irse con la mano libre.

— Pero es mi deber como hermano —continuó tomando asiento.

— Pues nada. Ahora vienes a acordarte de tu pobre hermano. ¿Para cuándo la película? —tiró lo poco que le quedaba de colilla por la ventana y posó la nuca sobre la pared, aplastando los rizos y desconectando un poco más del exterior.

— Sabes que no es sano —se movió incómodo Mycroft en su sitio. Sherlock ni siquiera resopló. Su cuerpo estaba presente, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, en un lugar que él creía mucho mejor. — Te matará —dijo ahora su hermano con nerviosismo palpable en su voz.

— Todos moriremos algún día, yo sólo lo hago más controlable —sonrió.

— Deliras. La droga te hace enloquecer —bramó.

— ¿Acaso no es el más cuerdo el más insensato de los locos? –volvió a sonreír, crispando los nervios de su hermano.

— ¿Acaso no aprecias la vida? Cada día es una nueva oportunidad para...

— Mycroft, me estás levantando dolor de cabeza. Cállate —sentenció. Agobiarle sólo desencadenaría un mayor consumo, por lo que el mayor dejó su intento de hacerle volver al buen camino y pensó un plan mejor. Sacó la cartera del bolsillo interior y de ella una tarjeta con una foto.

— Llámale —ordenó al menor brindándosela. Éste se volvió y la tomó con desgana. Pero al ver la foto su cara se tornó en una sonrisa endiablada.

— Es guapo. ¿Estás buscándome pareja?

— Sherlock, por favor... Esto es muy serio.

— Mi intención también —amplió su sonrisa.

— Es un terapeuta muy bueno. Es amigo de un amigo.

— Qué tiene, ¿tu edad? —enarcó una ceja.

— Tú sólo ve. Por favor —casi le suplicó.

— Vale. Ya me estaba aburriendo de estar soltero —clamó saltando ágilmente al suelo. Mycroft sonrió. Al menos iría.

— No te hagas ilusiones. Es heterosexual y está prometido.

— Sí, bueno —rio el moreno. — Ya sabes que me gustan los retos.

**o.o.o**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¿Un review para nuestro corazón?**


End file.
